Reason
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: AU, First Anime; Ed learns the hard way why its never a good idea to piss off a vampire in general. **See Authors note inside.**


Reason

Ed learns the hard way why you do not piss off vampires. Based of an AU RP between a good friend of mine and I.

Warning – I don't own FMA and neither does aruslym – who helped beta this.

The first thing Ed felt when he came to was the feel of cloth tied tightly over his eyes. That didn't worry him so much, until he realized that there was a wad of something in his mouth, and that he couldn't spit it out. _A gag and blindfold… _his mind provided. Breathing in a hopefully claming breath, he took stock of the condition he was in.

He was on his side, in some sort of vehicle that was moving. _A car most likely_. Shifting his arms, he found that they were tightly by the wrists behind him. A check found that his ankles where tied tightly as well. He was basically helpless, and there as a nagging feeling that he had pissed someone off BIG time. He let out a growl, starting to struggle against the ropes binding him frantically. His instincts were screaming to get away! Get free!

Roy yawned as he looked at the struggling blonde with an apathetic look. It was his own fault that he was like this. He had pissed Envy off and got the police down on the vampire and himself, and they didn't need that. Not at all. So they had watched the boy over a week's period, and then on Friday, they had cornered him while he was walking home – Wrath had distracted that brother of his, thankfully.

_Ne, how's the pipsqueak runt?_ Came Envy's voice in his mind and he knew that the hybrid was tuned into his thoughts.

_He's awake, and trying to get free. Not that such a runt can. And why am I being dragged along, V?_ The pyromaniac reported.

_For your fire, Roy. We have a special rig set up for you to use a little later – without being caught._ Envy replied smoothly to Roy, who only snorted. It wasn't that the firebug didn't trust his friend it was just that Envy had quite literally scared off the girl he was flirting with and then told him to follow. And follow Roy did, for he had seen the flash of red in the hybrid's eyes that indicated it would be wise not to disobey.

- - - - -

A little while later, the two cars pulled up at an old, abandoned barn house which had been remade with soundproof walls and no windows bar two skylights. It was perfect for what the group needed it for. Stepping out of the car, Envy stretched his limbs out, then turned as his pyromaniac clambered out of the car behind him.

"Ne, we're here, Flame." Envy said, noting with a dull nod that he was wearing the pendent with the flame array on it. Roy merely grunted in return as Envy walked over and hauled the bound boy out of the car roughly, eliciting a muffled whine of pain.

Envy couldn't help the sneer from spreading over his face at that. _Good, be scared_. He thought. _But you'll be shitting your pants before we're done with you_. He sneered, hoisting the kid over his shoulder. Locking and arm around his knees, Envy stalked into the darkened barn house. Once the other Sins were in the barn, Roy silently closed the door, and the barn was only lit by the two skylights.

With a sneer, Envy threw Ed on the floor and tore off the blindfold. "Ne… now its time to learn why you don't mess with us, pipsqueak."

He could have laughed at the confusion on his chibi's face, but he didn't, he was too pissed off from having the cops questioning him and even putting him under surveillance for a whole week. Thankfully, Pride had stepped and told them that there was no way that Envy could have done such a thing and that tailing him was a waist of time. And it was Sloth that had suggested teaching the blonde a lesson directly. Envy had a agreed to it and then the very next day had roped – read: forced – Roy into helping him. And said pyromaniac was looking, toying with his lighter, but wouldn't light it up until it was time.

Ed blinked at the sudden change from darkness to near darkness. He could see gathered shapes, and from the sound of the voice, it was Envy that was right in front of him. He blinked then. Why was he here? What did Envy mean? He hadn't done anything to piss him off, had he? He'd been civil and polite when they met, but other than that, he let the older teen alone. So what was going on?

His eyes followed Envy as he walked a few steps and crouched down. "Ne.. Chibi… I wonder how long humans can go without oxygen," the vampire-human cross asked, and then smirked at the confused muffled sound. "I mean, six feet should be enough... Or should I make it a bit deeper?"

Ed gave off a whine, struggling against the ropes that bound him, even as there was laughter from the other figures standing around. _He can't seriously be going to do that!?!_ Ed thought, wincing when the ropes bit into his exposed wrists harshly.

"Can and am." Envy sneered, standing up and pulling a tarp off the ground with a flourish to reveal hole that was freshly dug not a few hours ago. Then he turned to Ed, and with a malicious smile, he noted that the boy was starting to show signs of fear. But if he thought that this was all Envy had planed, he would have to think again.

"You pissed off the wrong person. Now you're going to pay." At the look on Ed's face, he grinned, showing his fangs. "Oh don't worry; I'll come back every year to see how far you've rotted."

Ed gave a frightened whimper, struggling harder. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't. He had a brother, a life. That teen was insane if he thought no one would notice him missing. He gave another whine as Envy picked him up with ease, and dangled him over the pit, before tossing him like a rag doll. He grunted in pain as he landed on his side and started to immediately sit up, moving to the closer end of the makeshift grave.

"Been nice knowing ya." Envy chirped, picking up a shovel and starting to scoop in dirt. The first three missed Ed, but the by the tenth shovel of mud, Ed was whining plainly in fear, sitting on his knees now to try and stay away from the growing pile. The hybrid smirked, and the next shovel of dirt rained down on Ed's head, sending him face first into the increasing pile. Two more shovels and the boy was screaming hysterically through the gag, struggling to sit back up.

"Opps… I forgot to ask if you had any last words, or thoughts." Envy leapt down into the pit and was rewarded with a terror filled bleat, golden eyes gazing at him in fear. A hand fisted into his hair, and Ed's head was jerked up a bit. "God, you humans are pitiful creatures."

Ed could barely breath now, he was that scared. The teen really was going to burry him alive, and there was laughter from above at every sound he made. _I'm going to die.. he really is going to kill me and it'll be slow and painful and I'll die alone in fear, smothered to death._ He was sure that he was going to shit himself soon. _Oh god… someone help me,… anyone, please… why aren't the police here yet? They said that nothing would happen to me._

"They ain't going to come any more, Edward." Envy growled, reading the boys thoughts with a purely evil grin. He was scared, but at the same time, he was still unremorseful over the hassle that he had placed Envy and his group in. "So, any last thoughts before I bury you?"

Ed whimpered in fear before a truly terror stricken scream come through the cloth that gagged him. _No! No! Don't, please, my brother! I have to –_

"You have to do nothing, pipsqueak. That and you seem to have issues with honesty. Let me tell you this, in all my years I have never seen such a sorry human that can't even admit that it's scared." He snarled out, dropping Ed's face back into the dirt, and then leapt out, picking up the shovel and sending a light rain of dirt onto Ed's face. This drew a scream from the blonde, and Envy laughed.

_NO!_ Ed screamed in his mind, fear and terror reflected in it. He whined when Envy jumped down and hauled him up again, looking delighted in a sickening morbid way.

"No? You'd rather be burnt alive then?" and he proceeded to drag Ed over to the rig. It was on a cement base, and unknown to Ed, there was a circle of oil that ran around a cement pole in the middle, a good meter and a half away though. Envy carried him over to the pole and chained him tightly there.

"You can have your fun now, Flame." Envy stated, flipping away, even as Roy stepped up, and smirked in a diabolical way, then bent down and lit the ring of oil. The flames rose instantly, roaring to life, and the way they played over the faces of the watchers did make Ed shit his pants in fear. It was like seeing a group of demons, and it did nothing but speed up the rising fear.

Ed screamed in fear and pain as the searing heat of the fire reached him, making him squirm and twist, whining and whimpering, screaming and crying. Soon, the smoke started to get to him, and he coughed as best he could, starting to get dizzy. _No… it can't end like this…_ he cried, hanging his head to try and get fresh air. Tears splattered onto the cement unnoticed by Ed, but noticed by Envy.

"Oops…. I think that it should be cooked alive, not burnt. But that can change, Edo-chan." He said the last words with a mocking kindness. "All you have to do is be honest. It's not that hard."

_Please… I… I don't… I don't want to die… please…_. He sobbed in his mind, starting to get lightheaded and coughing more and more. Then as sudden as it had started, the fire was out and Envy strode up to him. Ed lifted his face slightly and he swore that Envy had a gleeful, murdering look in his eyes, and it made the boy cry even harder. The tremors racked his body harshly, jarring him against all the bindings. _Please… don't kill me… I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I did that… but I was… I was scared_…

_Aww… and what about now?_ Envy prompted, lifting Ed's head up and looking into the frightened golden pools that swam with tears. Ed looked back into the murderer's face that was unreadable now, and he whimpered. He was beyond terrified. He feared for his very life in a much stronger way than when Envy had stolen his first kiss that night.

_I'm scared… No... Beyond scared… please, Envy-Sama… I don't… I don't wanna die… please… I'm begging you… _Ed's thoughts couldn't lie, and neither could he at this point. Stripped of all his safety, in the throws of fear and in the clutches of a teen that could possibly kill him, he couldn't bring himself to lie. He couldn't. _I'm scared… of you… and what you can do._

"Wise choice, to be scared of what I could and can do." Envy whispered into Ed's ear, tearing out the gag and then claiming the bound boys' lips in a bruising kiss, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Ed only whimpered in protest, but let the vampire do what he will with the kiss. While he was kissing the boy, he was also working to calm him now. It wouldn't do for him to have a heart-attack now that Envy was pacified somewhat by the teen's admissions. Ed sucked weakly on Envy's tongue, trying to please the sin, show him that he meant what he said. He didn't want to die. He was too young to die.

"Good… that's a start, koi." He murmured pulling away. It was just them now, and Roy, who was waiting like a well trained dog for its master. Carefully, he unbound the chains from the blonde, and steadied him with a relatively gentle hand, though to Ed, it was a hand that could turn deadly at any time. He was pushed into a sitting position, and Envy untied his legs. "And also, you're going to be my boyfriend from now on, _love_."

He nodded in understanding and was pulled up; Envy wrapping an arm around his waist. The vampire led the younger teen past the pit, and out to where the cars waited. He made a show of buckling Ed into the back and then climbed into the passenger seat, Roy taking the drivers side, and then, they were off.

Hope that you enjoyed and please leave a comment. I gave you five pages; the least you can give me is a few words, please?


End file.
